five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Frights at Delight's
'''Five Frights at Delight's '''is a FNaF Fan Game. This game is the first game in the FFaD franchise. Story Dessert and Delight's Ice Cream Bar was especially designed to appeal to all ages. Delight was designed to appeal to the kids, while Dessert could appeal to the adults. The restaurant sold a variety of things, from ice cream and soda to whiskey and beer. But no matter the item, it was guaranteed to taste delicious. But the four cute mascots have darker secrets inside. There is a special ingredient within all the food items, no matter if said item is an adult or kid choice. I'll give you a hint; the ingredient comes from humans... It's name is blood. Mechanics Power It starts at 100% and drains throughout the night. Required to use the cameras and the light switch. Light Switch Can be triggered via a green button on a certain camera. When clicked, it lights up the camera, allowing the player to see animatronics better and hinder some. Cameras Used to watch the animatronics. Delight Mask Used to fool the animatronics so they don't attack you. Ineffective on Delight and Takeout. Lullaby Box Used to calm animatronics when wound. Only works on Delight and Takeout. Minigames Required for getting the good ending. They are small games to enjoy and play for special "rewards." Animatronics Delight the Chinchilla A sunlight yellow chinchilla with pink cheeks, lavender eyes, and a lavender party hat with yellow spots and a pom-pom. Behavior Delight's behavior is unstable, random, and crazy; she can teleport into any room instantly besides the office, no matter how close she is to said room, presumably via the windows. Use the lullaby box to send her back to her stage. Activates Night 3. Dessert the Chinchilla A lavender chinchilla with no cheeks, sunlight yellow eyes, and a scoop of ice cream on her head with a cherry on top. Behavior Dessert's behavior is much less crazy then her stage mate; she walks from room to room, trying to make her way to the office. Use the Delight Mask to trick her into leaving. Activates Night 1. Takeout the Toucan A black toucan with a golden beak, legs, and arms wearing a tuxedo and a black cap which reads "Takeout" and hazelnut eyes. Behavior He waits in the dining room, where the player must shine the light switch on him so he doesn't move. If the player doesn't oblige, he'll start disabling the cameras by splashing beer on them, making a path to the office. Use the lullaby box to send him back to his starting position. Activates Night 4. Roller the Rattlesnake A somewhat realistic green snake with a sunlight yellow scoop for a rattle and wheels on his coil so he can move. He has a pink tongue which sticks out of his mouth and he has sunlight yellow eyes. Behavior He rolls through the rooms, making his way to the office. Once he reaches the office, he'll disable the Lullaby Box, making you vulnerable to Takeout and Delight. Use light switches to repel him back a room. Activates Night 2. Mary the Sheep A dusty pale peach sheep animatronic with tangled white wool made out of cotton on her skin. She has several rips in her, exposing rotting human flesh. Blood stains can be seen on her wool, and she lacks eyes. In her jumpscare, blood leaks from her eyes. Behavior She only appears when you experience the Mary plushie hallucination on your desk. If you stare at the plushie for too long without checking the cameras, Mary will appear in your office. After a few seconds, she jumpscare you. Activates Night 5. Phone Calls "Hello, hello? Oh! Welcome to Dessert and Delight's Ice Cream Bar, the all-ages restaurant your sure to love! Now, I know you've probably heard about the several disappearances and murders surrounding this restaurant but I will assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of. You have all sorts of equipment for this! Now, don't worry, you only have to worry about Dessert. She'll make her way to your room, so you'll have to use our Delight mask! It sends her right back outside. T-try not to forget to use the mask, though, the animatronics are a little rough near humans... Anyways, I've gotta go now. See ya!" -Phone Guy, Night 1 "Welcome back to your next night! Things get a little tougher, but it's nothing to worry about! Today, uhhhhhh, Roller may be getting a little hostile. He's our ice cream scooper and server, if your wondering. He's pretty annoying. He won't hurt you though, just disable that music box of yours. Which is a bit of a problem, as it's needed later on... now, to repel him, just use the lights. Now, it's getting late, see ya!" -Phone Guy, Night 2 "Okay... Delight's activating tonight. Be careful, s-she's a bit whacked in the head. Yeahhhh.. to deter her, use your, uhhhh.. what was it called? (finger snapping) Oh yeah! The lullaby box! Yeah, she loves that box. Just play that little tune to her and she'll go. Be careful, the Delight Mask doesn't work on her, cuz' you know, she's Delight! N-now, I don't have much t-time left (loud footsteps, rolling noises), got to go!" -Phone Guy, Night 3 "Okay, maaaaaaybe this was a bad time to record this, but- (loud banging noises)- the animatronics will get pretty hostile tonight. There's also a new guy who will appear, his name is Takeout the Toucan. He's for, well, takeouts, as well as a waitress. R-remember to keep those lights shining on him, he likes attention. I-if not (more banging, shattering glasses) he can deactivate cameras with beer. I-if he activat- (banging)-es, use the Lullaby Box- (banging, noisy whispering) I think my time is up. I'll probably be turned into a drink nooowwwWWWWWWWWW- (animatronic screech)" -Phone Guy, Night 4 "YOUR SKIN WILL BE FLAVORFUL. JOIN OUR CAUSE JOIN OUR CAUSE JOIN OUR CAUSE JOIN OUR CAUSE JOIN OUR CAuseeeeeeeeeeee- (static)" -"Phone Guy", Night 5 Minigames Takeout Trouble You play as Takeout the Toucan, who has to give everyone what they wants so they can be happy. You can select from ice cream and beer from a counter, and you have to give them to the correct people; the kids take ice cream, and the beer is for adults. Give the wrong item to the wrong person will result in said person storming out the building. Once every kid has left, Takeout will deactivate and a man will appear and write down something on the checklight, before you getting jumpscared by Takeout. You obtain it by clicking Takeout's beak while he's in the Dining Room. Roller's Rally This one is accessed by clicking on a poster of Roller offering ice cream to a child. You play as Roller in a racing style game, trying to beat the other animatronics in a race. You can collect scoops of ice cream to speed yourself up, but the enemy animatronics can, too. Once you win the race, Roller will seemingly deactivate and the man from Takeout Trouble will appear, with his checklist. Since Roller doesn't have a jumpscare, you get jumpscared by Takeout again. Delight's Delight You access this one by double clicking the Lullaby Box before a night where Takeout or Delight activates. You play as Delight, who is dancing to children. You must click certain buttons to visual cues on the keyboard or else the kids get upset. There are eight children; once all eight get upset, Delight activates and the same man appears writing something down. You then get jumpscared and the game ends. Dessert's Desert This one is accessed by clicking Dessert's nose while she's in the office, of course wearing the Delight mask since it's impossible to have her inside normally without getting jumpscared. You play as Dessert, trying to escape a dessert in a platforming adventure. The enemies are cacti with angry eyes, which must be clicked to kill. At the end of the "level" is a red button. Once you walk over it, Dessert deactivates and the man appears again, writing down his usual stuff. Then, Dessert jumpscares you. Bloody Mary You can only play this one if you have played all four previous minigames. You play as the man from the other minigames, hiding out in the office. After a while, the animatronics are see walking down the halls; Dessert and Delight take the left, Roller and Takeout take the right. Once they reach the office, you need to either click the Lullaby Box or the Delight Mask, but no matter which one you click, rainbow text reading "You think that can fool us? Four of us, one of you. We're already in, your screwed." A blood screech can be heard, before the screen changes to a beer. An eyeball can be seen being dropped into the beer, and it turns blood red. Then, red text reading "WE HAVE A SECRET. CAN YOU KEEP IT?" appears on the screen, before the player gets jumpscared by Mary. Endings Bad Ending Earned if you complete the game normally without playing all the minigames. It depicts a young lady leaving the restaurant, when suddenly Mary's hand can be seen on the player's shoulder. Her head can be found looming over the player. "Oh, sweetie, you aren't going anywhere." The pupils of Delight, Dessert, Roller, and Takeout appear in the doorway, and the player is dragged inside. A scream can be heard, and then an empty glass appears. It is soon filled up with the players blood. Red text reading "BAD ENDING" slowly deciphers onto the screen. Good Ending Earned if you complete the game and play all the minigames. It depicts a dark room, soon being lit up via a spotlight and revealing Mary. She begins to speak. "Good job. I can't believe you survived all five nights, AND played the minigames! Good job. Good job to you. Now it seems like our little game sadly seems to end... but oh well.. see ya!" She then vanishes, and the screen fades to a beautiful scene outside. Blue text reading "GOOD ENDING" slowly deciphers onto the screen. Category:Games